Call Me When You're Sober
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: Based on the song by Evenescence i may have spelled that wrong ...heres a warning... i've been down on all things love right now i have this and another story i'm gunna post later this week for the lost world & they're both... very... angsty...
1. It's Not Enough To Say That I Miss You

Ok… so I haven't written a Lost World fic in… well 4ever! ... I have been busy with Bones Angel, and Hardened Head, Hardened Heart (both Bones fic.s) but I decided… with much coercion from my best friend… I will right a new Lost World fic… now just a heads up… I've been listening to quite a lot of Evanescence songs… so it may be a tad depressing… its wholly based on thought that came to me while I was listening to "Call Me When You're Sober"…

Okay and the "Cherri" thing is cause I watch too much Bones and Caroline Julianne says it too much on there and now I say it… now it wriggled into my writing on and off =]

**Call Me When You're Sober**

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.**

"Mam, there's a phone call for you." The small round cheery maid told her mistress.

"Of course Cherri, I'll take it in my study…" Marguerite smiled at her favorite maid, she had missed her while on the platue.

Marguerite walked down the hall to her small library / study and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she waited for what she feared.

"Hey…" came the slurred speech on the other end of the line, "I miss you baby… where are you?"

She sighed as she slumped quietly into her overstuffed chair behind her desk. "How did you get this number…"

"Hey, hey… where are you…" he sounded even more drunk, now if it was possible.

"I'll reiterate, how did you get this number…" she was getting angrier now.

"Babe, babe… baby…" he paused a few seconds, "where are you?"

"Damn it! Roxton!" she paused trying to reign herself back in, "How did you get this number?" she spoke through gritted teeth in order not to yell once more and be heard by her servants.

"I… don't know… I got bought it I think…"

Tears pricked at her eyes, how he could be so cold, when he was once so warm. Maybe they should have never left the platue.

Since Veronica and Malone had married, had a daughter moved back to the U.S. and had a son. Challenger had had a heart attack and died soon after. SummerLee had been found in Avalon with Veronica's mother, but was not allowed to leave for if he did he would die, but there the injuries he sustained going over the falls were healed… and Roxton, her Roxton… the reporters drove him to madness every day and night about 'did the expedition bring up any memories of his brothers untimely death, why was he engaged to me after the expedition, could they be expecting another Roxton soon?' as all reporters do… they took it to far. He began drinking, as his mother said, 'like when my Willy died'… I couldn't stand it anymore… I left, I left him the ring and a note… I was done, I'd never marry another alcoholic, I knew that road… and it wasn't a pretty one.

"John…" she spoke softly, "please… don't do this…"

But it was too late… her little family was shattered, all she had left was Finn who lived with her.


	2. The Only Truth I Have Found Is You

**Call Me When You're Sober**

**You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

"Please… don't go… I miss you…"

"That's too damn bad… you should've…" her throat clamped on the tears threatening to break out. "You should've thought of that when I told you I was going to leave if you didn't stop this…"

"I want you back…"

"How's it feel to want?" she slammed the phone on the receiver. And the tears poured, she sobbed clutching her stomach, trying to quite her choking sobs so no one would hear her and want to investigate… to late…

"Em…" Finn slowly opened the door and crept into the study. "Oh, Em…" the girl who had become one of her last threads to sanity, walked over to her and embraced her, absorbing her friends sobs that were suddenly harder now.

"Em, what happened?"

She sniffled, "He called again…"

"You know you love him…"

"Yeah, but he loves is alcohol…"

"Yeah… he's changed since we got back…"

"We've all changed…"

A/N: so I have 3 song fic.s in the works which do u want 1st? White Horse by Taylor Swift or Thinking Of You by Katy Perry or You by Rascal Flatts? (They're all for the lost world)


	3. For You, This Song I Sing

**Call Me When You're Sober**

**Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.**

The next morning she sat at her desk to write a letter,

_Dear Roxton,_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you, but I'm done._

_And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before, but you don't have to call anymore. I won't pick up the phone.  
This is the last straw, I don't wanna hurt anymore. You can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you like I did… before._

_Please… don't contact me ever again._

As she wrote the last line tears began to fall onto the parchment, running the ink a little bit.

_Best wishes, Lady Marguerite Krux_

She had one of her maids take it to the Roxton Manor directly.

A/N: sorry 4 such a short chapter… it's kind of a filler, I feel bad about it a lil' but I'm tryin' 2 put up as much of this as I can 2nite…


End file.
